Heartbeat
by dormagedream
Summary: Stiles ne va pas très bien, son père non plus d'ailleurs. Scott fait ce qu'il peut pour aider. Du sang, des larmes, de l'amitié. Rated T, parce qu'il y a du sang?
1. Chapter 1

Au moment où Scott revint dans la chambre, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut et décolla son visage de la table sur laquelle il avait étalé toutes ses recherches.

 _Je ne dors pas_ ! S'écria-t-il un peu trop fort pour être crédible.

 _Tu devrais rentrer et dormir, Stiles_ , répondit Scott en souriant.

 _Mais on n'a rien trouvé de nouveau sur cette marque._

 _Je sais, mais il est 1h du matin et on a trois heures d'entraînement demain à 8h.  
_

 _Mais, il faut qu'on sache comment cette marque apparaît, Scott, et comment empêcher les gens de devenir fous._

 _Mec, tu dors debout, tu vas te faire détruire demain si tu ne dors pas._

 _Je vais bien._

 _Justement, je voudrais que ça continue comme ça._

 _Ok,_ dis Stiles en se levant et bousculant la table. Il avait effectivement une mine affreuse, des cernes violacées commençaient à naître sous ses yeux. Il avança sa main pour prendre les clefs de sa voiture mais Scott fut plus rapide que lui.

 _Il n'est pas question que je te laisse rouler dans cet état._

 _Tu rigole, je peux conduire sans problème,_ répondit Stiles en étouffant un bâillement.

 _Bien sûr oui. Allez, je te ramène, je rentrerai à pied._

Le trajet en voiture de la maison de Scott jusqu'à celle de son ami ne durait que 10 minutes. Pourtant, environ 30 secondes après qu'il ait démarré, Stiles s'était endormis à côté de lui. A ce stade, il ne s'agissait plus de fatigue mais d'épuisement.

Scott savait très bien qu'il était celui qui s'inquiétait le plus pour tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Il savait aussi que le fait qu'il soit le seul humain « inoffensif » poussait Stiles à se démener de toutes ses forces pour faire preuve d'efficacité dans tous les autres domaines. Il était évident que sans lui, leur petit groupe aurait été complètement perdu.

Scott avait accepté depuis longtempsle fait que son meilleur ami soit plus malin que lui, plus rapide dans sa réflexion et plus vif d'esprit. Bien avant qu'il ne devienne un Loup Garou, bien avant que sa force physique ne fasse, en quelque sorte, la balance avec l'intelligence de Stiles. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux. Se rendant compte depuis toujours que cette rapidité avec laquelle son ami analysait les choses n'était pas souvent un cadeau.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Stiles avait été sujet aux crises de paniques. Parfois, Scott avait l'impression que son esprit comprenait des choses que son cœur n'était pas prêt à accepter. Comme si tout son corps rejetait cette capacité de compréhension en obligeant Stiles à ralentir la cadence, en l'obligeant à retrouver un souffle normal. À s'arrêter quelques instants.

Scott se gara devant la maison de son ami et coupa le moteur. Stiles ne fit même pas un mouvement. Scott n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il arrivait encore à fonctionner avec autant de sommeil à rattraper. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami aussi doucement qu'il le pu et prononça son nom en le secouant calmement.

 _Stiles ?_

Ce dernier sursauta instantanément et son cœur ne ralentit qu'après avoir vu Scott.

 _Stiles, tout va bien, on est arrivé. Tu dois aller dormir, mon pote._

 _Mh..._ grogna ce dernier en se frottant le visage avec le bras. _Je dois te montrer quelque chose avant que tu ne reparte. Ça concerne la marque, je viens d'y penser._

 _Tu ne t'arrête jamais hein ?_

 _Scott, c'est vraiment important. Comment est-ce que je pourrais m'arrêter ?_ Commença-t-il à s'énerver. _Les gens deviennent fous, des gens sont morts. C'est surnaturel, ça NOUS concerne. On ne peut pas ignorer ce qu'il est en train de se passer, je ne peux pas..._

 _Ok, ok, tu as raison, je suis désolé_. Le coupa Scott, _mais j'avoue que parfois..._

Leur discussion fut stoppée par l'arrivé de la voiture du shérif. Le père de Stiles roulait à toute volée et il se gara à moitié dans le gazon des voisins. Avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de réagir, il sortit de sa voiture et, sans un regard vers les deux jeunes, le shérif claqua violemment la porte et rentra chez lui.

Les deux amis sortirent eux aussi de leur véhicule et se dirigèrent vers la maison.

Scott ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver mêlé à une sorte de scène de ménage entre père et fils, ce qui allait de toute évidence arriver puisque Stiles ne pourrait jamais se taire et serait obligé de demander à son père quelle mouche l'avait piqué. En même temps, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami entrer seul dans cette maison. Comme une intuition.

Lorsque Stiles eut poussé la porte, ils se retrouvèrent dans une maison complètement noire et silencieuse. Rien n'aurait pu prouver que quelqu'un était entré ici à peine quelques secondes avant eux.

 _Monte déjà dans ma chambre, les photos sont sur mon tableau_. Chuchota Stiles, _je vais voir où est mon père._

Bien que ce plan ne plaise que moyennement à Scott, il monta les escaliers, se branchant sur les pulsations de son ami. Quand il arriva dans la chambre il trouva une collection de photos tirées de vidéos de surveillance, montrant différentes personnes menaçant quelqu'un d'une arme. Toutes ces personnes avaient une marque sur l'avant bras. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau, pensa Scott. C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par une des photos sur laquelle Stiles avait pris des notes. Elle représentait l'homme menaçant, couché sur le sol, après avoir tué sa victime. Il n'y avait plus de marque sur son avant bras.

Scott ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait, mais il se félicita encore une fois d'avoir un ami si tenace et observateur.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le changement significatif dans le rythme cardiaque de Stiles. Il sorti de la chambre pour aller chercher son ami mais ce dernier apparut devant lui, le repoussa et ferma la porte.

 _Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Demanda-t-il inquiet

 _Mon père, il a la marque Scott. Il a la marque. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. Il est en train de devenir complètement fou._ Stiles semblait complètement paniqué. _  
_

 _Il faut sortir d'ici._

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la fenêtre de la chambre, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec violence.

 _Ne lui fait pas de mal,_ souffla Stiles à son meilleur ami avant de s'approcher de son père. _Papa, papa, tu n'est pas toi même. Il faut..._

 _TAIS-TOI, Stiles_ , ordonna le shérif. _Je sais exactement ce qu'il se passe ici. Je vais très bien. Toi par contre, mon fils, tu as une mine horrible, tu ne dors pas, tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, et je sais pourquoi._

Le shérif se tourna vers Scott et le pointa du doigt.

 _Toi, c'est de ta faute si mon fils est dans cet état. Tu n'est pas son ami, tout ce que tu fais c'est le mettre en danger. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça plus longtemps._

Scott n'avait jamais vu le shérif dans une telle fureur. Effectivement, il avait une marque sur l'avant bras, mais cela n'empêcha pas le jeune loup de ressentir un pincement au coeur. Le père de Stiles avait toujours été pour lui, une deuxième forme de modèle paternel et il s'était toujours débrouillé pour rester le plus loin possible de sa colère.

 _Papa..._ réessaya Stiles

 _Je t'ai dit de te taire,_ hurla-t-il.

Il sortit alors un revolver de sa veste et le dirigea vers Scott.

 _Ne faites pas ça, Monsieur Stilinski. Je sais que je ne suis pas un très bon ami pour votre fils, mais je vais m'éloigner si c'est ce que vous voulez. Je peux rester loin de lui, si ça vous pose problème,_ promis Scott qui était prêt à tout dire pour sauver la situation.

 _Non, tu ne comprends pas mon garçon, le problème est que tu es une bête féroce, un loup-garou qui peut perdre le contrôle à tout moment et je ne te laisserai pas blesser mon seul enfant._

 _Papa,_ souffla Stiles soudain terrifié, _papa, où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce revolver ?_

 _Vous croyiez vraiment, que j'allais accepter l'idée de l'existence des loups-garous sans prendre mes précautions?_ Le regard du shérif était froid et déterminé, il ne quittait pas Scott des yeux. Prêt à appuyer sur la détente. _J'ai subtilisé cette arme chez les Argent il y a des années._

 _Papa,_ répéta Stiles tout en se rapprochant de son ami. _Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ce sont des balles en argent, tu vas le tuer._

 _Pour la dernière fois_ , dit le shérif, sans regarder son fils, _je t'ai dit de la fermer. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire._

Scott avait l'impression d'être spectateur de cette situation improbable. Il ne voyait pas d'issue, le shérif le tenait en joue et s'il faisait le moindre mouvement, il risquait soit de se prendre une balle qui le tuerait définitivement soit de blesser le père de Stiles en tentant de lui arracher l'arme. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et commençait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps à accepter le fait qu'il pouvait mourir à tout moment et qu'il était finalement toujours mortel. Dans un sens, il trouvait cela presque rassurant.

Il regarda son ami dans les yeux une dernière fois et ferma les siens comme pour donner son autorisation. Il entendit Stiles hurler et deux déflagrations retentirent dans la pièce.

Pourtant rien ne se passa. Ce n'est que quelques secondes après, quand il sentit l'odeur du sang que Scott rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son meilleur ami. Stiles tenait ses deux mains serrées sur son torse, mais ses doigts ne parvenaient pas à empêcher le sang de couler.

Les yeux de Stiles quittèrent ceux de Scott pour se poser sur ses blessures, c'est à ce moment qu'il perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière.

Le shérif Stilinski, qui semblait sortir d'un cauchemar, laissa échapper l'arme de ses mains, juste à temps pour rattraper son fils. Tout deux glissèrent sur le sol.

 _Papa,_ souffla Stiles dont les mains ne cessaient de se contracter sur sa poitrine, _tu vas bien ?_

 _Je... que s'est-il passé ?_ Le shérif était complètement désorienté et ne semblait pas se souvenir qu'il venait de tirer à deux reprises sur son propre fils. _STILES,_ cria a-t-il, alors qu'il se rendait compte de l'état de son fils. _Non, non, que s'est-il passé ?_

 _Papa, tout va bien,_ répondit Stiles, dont le visage commençait à perdre toute coloration, sinon une teinte violacée autour des yeux.

 _C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?_ Demanda son père. Comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, il se tourna vers Scott qui s'était agenouillé près d'eux. _C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Réponds moi Scott !_ cria-t-il. _  
_

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu le shérif dans cet état, il ressemblait à un animal terrifié, ses yeux roulaient dans tous les sens, comme s'ils cherchaient des éléments de réponses dans tout l'espace de la chambre. Puis ses yeux revinrent sur son fils et, alors qu'il posait l'une de ses mains sur les blessures de Stiles, il sembla réaliser.

 _C'est moi qui ai fait ça,_ souffla-t-il avec une voix qui retentit comme une fenêtre brisée dans l'esprit de Scott.

 _Ce n'était pas de votre faute,_ répondit Scott, avant que Stiles ne puisse prendre la parole. _Vous aviez cette marque, elle rend les gens fous, je crois qu'elle oblige les gens à tuer toutes les créatures surnaturelles qu'elles connaissent._

 _Mais, Stiles..._

 _Je...je ne pouvais pas te laisser tuer mon meilleur ami,_ souffla Stiles qui commençait à à trembler. _Tu serais mort aussi, papa, tous ceux qui ont accompli leur mission sont morts. Vous seriez morts tous les deux. Je ne pouvais pas.._. Mais il dû s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

 _Il faut appeler une ambulance,_ dit Scott.

 _Non,_ s'écria Stiles. _Papa, tu as toujours la marque,_ dit-il en attrapant le bras de son père. _Ils vont te mettre en prison, ils vont t'arrêter. Ce n'était pas toi, tu ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement._

 _Cela n'a pas d'importance, tu dois aller à l'hôpital le plus vite possible._

 _Ça a de l'importance pour moi, si la marque reprend le dessus et que tu tue quelqu'un ? Si tu meurs ? Papa, je ne pourrai pas... si tu meurs..._

 _Shérif_ , continua Scott, _partez, maintenant, allez chez Deaton, à la clinique vétérinaire, il vous enfermera quelque part, en attendant qu'on trouve un moyen de faire disparaître cette marque. Je reste ici, j'appelle l'ambulance. Je ne quitte pas Stiles. On inventera quelque chose.  
_

 _Non, je ne quitte pas mon fils._

 _Papa, je t'en prie,_ supplia Stiles en attrapant son père par la nuque pour l'obliger à le regarder. _Je t'en prie, ça va aller. Je te promets, ça va aller._

 _Oui... d'accord_ , finit par chuchoter son père alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. _Je, j'y vais. Tu t'accroche mon fils..._

 _Promis. On se voit bientôt._

Le shérif se releva doucement et Scott, qui venait d'appeler les secours, se glissa à sa place pour soutenir le corps tremblant de son meilleur ami.

 _Je suis désolé.  
_

 _Ça va aller, papa, vas-y._

 _Tu prends soin de lui, Scott. Ne laisse pas mourir mon fils..._

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'occupe de lui. Les secours seront bientôt là.  
_

Le shérif quitta enfin la pièce laissant le silence s'installer dans la chambre. Seule la respiration saccadée de Stiles était audible. Enfin, les deux jeunes entendirent la voiture du shérif démarrer.

 _Il est parti ?_ demanda Stiles

 _Oui, il est parti._

Alors tout le corps de Stiles se contracta et il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur qui déchira les entrailles de son ami. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour se contenir devant son père venaient de s'évaporer.

 _Tu dois tenir bon Stiles, les secours vont arriver dans quelques instants._

 _Je - peux... je - peux plus... je... je -_ Le coeur de Stiles s'emballait complètement, il allait perdre tout son sang. Scott attrapa ses mains et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux alors qu'il aspirait sa douleur.

 _Stiles, regarde moi, regarde moi. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu l'as promis à ton père. Tu vas y arriver. Il faut que tu t'accroche._

Après quelques secondes, Stiles se calma un peu et aquiessa doucement en fermant les yeux.

Scott le pris alors dans ses bras sans prêter attention au sang qui coulait maintenant sur son propre t-shirt. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il le pu sans aggraver la douleur de son ami.

 _Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Stiles. Tu dois te battre encore. Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul._

Stiles était incapable de répondre, mais Scott sentit sa main tremblante s'accrocher à son t-shirt et serrer de toutes ses forces. Le jeune loup-garou posa son menton sur la tête de son ami et laissa couler les larmes le long de ses joues.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans une sorte de semi-réalité. Il aurait pu se passer une heure ou dix secondes, Scott n'aurait pu le dire. La seule chose à laquelle il avait prêté attention était la respiration de son meilleur ami et le fait de bien rester en contact avec sa peau pour réduire sa douleur au minimum possible.

Puis il y eut des lumières, du bruit, le corps de Stiles fut arraché à celui de Scott. Les questions fusèrent, il semblait y avoir mille personnes dans cette chambre. Scott s'entendit répondre à plusieurs des interrogations. Un voleur surpris, un revolver, eux seuls, Stiles se jetant devant lui. L'homme s'enfuyant. Non, il ne savait pas qui était cet homme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Scott était maintenant sur le perron, Stiles était emmené dans l'ambulance. « _Je veux rester avec lui_ ». « _On va s'occuper de lui, jeune homme, vous suivrez l'ambulance_ » « _On le perd !_ ». « _Monsieur, ouvrez les yeux, Monsieur !_ » « _Pas de réponse !_ ».

 _Stiles !_ Hurla Scott en courant vers l'ambulance. _Stiles !_

Alors, le jeune sembla émerger, il ouvrit les yeux quelques instants mais sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

 _Vous restez avec nous, jeune homme. Parlez-lui. Il faut absolument qu'il reste conscient le plus longtemps possible, déclara l'ambulancier qui semblait le plus âgé en essayant scott sur la petite banquette à côté du blessé.  
_

 _Stiles, mon pote, tu entends, Stiles, tu dois rester éveiller._

 _Scott..._ murmura son ami en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

 _C'est bien, c'est bien, reste avec moi. Tu dois rester avec moi. Ouvre les yeux Stiles.  
_

* * *

 **Fin de la première partie. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Faut-ils le dire? Ils ne sont pas à moi ces jeunes gens, je les aime beaucoup mais rien de tout cet univers ne m'appartient, mis à part mon imagination.**

 **Des bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

Des voix. Stiles entendait des voix. Lointaines mais familières.

Tout était sombre autour de lui, il flottait dans un univers de ténèbres. Mais il y avait ces voix. S'ils les écoutaient, s'il les suivait, il trouverait peut être le chemin de la sortie. Il y en avait deux.

Il n'aurait pu dire à qui elles appartenaient, mais il s'accrocha à elles pour remonter vers la surface. Puis, les voix s'arrêtèrent soudainement et Stiles se sentit sombrer à nouveau dans les eaux sombres de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas perdre conscience, il voulait se réveiller, il fallait qu'il se réveille. Avec tous les efforts qu'il pu réunir il serra ses mains, contracta tous ses doigts, dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'accrocher au peu de concret qu'il pouvait toucher.

Alors, un main attrapa la sienne. La serra fermement et il entendit son nom. « Stiles ». Il ne savait exactement ce que cela signifiait, mais ce nom lui appartenait, quelqu'un était là et l'appelait. Aux prix d'efforts intenses, il arriva à se hisser jusqu'à la frontière de la réalité et tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Il y avait trop de lumière. Il était ébloui, incapable de maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Il en aurait pleurer de frustration, si toute son énergie n'avait pas été utilisée pour conserver cette demie-conscience. Il entendit la seconde personne bouger et soudain la pièce fut plongée dans une obscurité plus accueillante pour ses yeux fatigués.

Stiles, rassembla alors toutes ses forces et s'obligea à ouvrir ses yeux. Tout était flou devant lui, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les formes qui se dessinaient sur sa rétine. Mais la voix s'adressait toujours à lui, elle parlait. Il était incapable de comprendre les mots mais il s'accrochait de toute ses forces à ce flux de paroles pour garder son esprit hors de l'eau sombre.

 _« Tout va bien Stiles, tu es vivant. Tu vas bien, tu as réussis, ouvre les yeux mon pote... »_

C'était Scott. Stiles commençait à retrouver ses repères. Scott était assis à côté de lui et tenait fermement sa main dans les siennes sans cesser de parler.

Il fixa toute son attention sur lui et ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin ceux de son ami.

 _Hey, tu es de retour,_ dit Scott avec un sourire de soulagement. _Comment tu te sens ?_

Stiles était incapable de parler et se concentra pour esquisser un faible sourire.

 _Tu es un jeune homme extrêmement résistant Stiles..._ dit l'autre voix qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à identifier. Il tourna doucement sa tête et croisa le regard de Mélissa qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté de son lit.

 _...et extrêmement courageux_ , ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

La mère de Scott posa sa main sur le front de Stiles qui ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de ce sentiment de sécurité et de paix que ce simple contact initiait en lui. Mélissa avait toujours eu le don pour calmer Stiles sans avoir besoin de lui parler. Il aimait profondément cette femme, avait toute confiance en elle et était immensément reconnaissant à Scott d'avoir toujours accepté de la partager avec lui. Mais alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration, il sentit cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Douleur qui le ramena instantanément à la réalité et à la panique qui ne semblait jamais tout à fait le quitter.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Scott en priant pour qu'il comprenne son inquiétude afin qu'il ne soit pas obligé de parler.

 _Ton père va bien Stiles,_ répondit Scott au regard interrogateur de son ami. _Il est chez Deaton, on s'occupe de lui. Tout va bien.  
_

 _Combien..._ croassa Stiles qui ne pouvait plus contenir toutes les questions qui fusaient dans son esprit.

 _Tu es resté inconscient pendant 5 jours_

 _Cinq..._ répéta Stiles dans un murmure. _La marque..._ mais il ne pu continuer sa phrase, sa gorge se serra et il eut l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer.

Mélissa pris alors le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains et fit doucement entrer un petit bout de glaçon dans sa bouche.

 _Assez de questions pour le moment, tu dois te reposer Stiles._

Acceptant avec gratitude le petit bloc de glace, Stiles reprit son souffle et essaya de détendre son corps au maximum. Mais avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres, il avait besoin de savoir. Il serra la main de son ami qui ne l'avait pas lâché et tourna son regard vers lui.

 _Il a toujours la marque_ , répondit Scott, _mais on va trouvé une solution, ne t'inquiète pas. On y travaille, on ne fait que ça. Il va bien._

Stiles reçu cette information avec un mélange de soulagement et d'angoisse. Mais il savait au moins ce qu'il en était.

Mélissa quitta la pièce, après avoir posé un baiser sur le haut de son front.

Sa main droite toujours fermement tenue par celles de Scott, Stiles ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser vers le sommeil.

Après à peine 24h de demie conscience, Stiles finit par retrouver ses bonnes habitudes et devint un cauchemar pour tous les membres de l'équipe hospitalière. Plusieurs infirmières lui confisquèrent sa chaise roulante, ayant pour certaines, perdu plus d'une heure à chercher le jeune homme dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Deux médecins avaient même menacé de le mettre sous sédation. Mais Stiles n'écoutait rien. Il voulait sortir de l'hôpital, il voulait avoir une connexion internet, il voulait faire des recherches mais plus que tout, il voulait voir son père.

La disparition de celui-ci avait été couverte par Mélissa, Deaton et Parrish qui avait été mis au courant par Scott. Ils avaient envoyé plusieurs messages à partir du téléphone du shérif pour expliquer son absence soudaine. Une soudaine déprime, le besoin de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner. Ils avaient également falsifié des documents pour que Mélissa devienne, en l'absence de son père, la responsable légale de Stiles.

Le jeune homme récupérait vite, mais Mélissa savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une façade et que tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de sortir de sa chambre d'hôpital pour aller aider son père. Comment aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir ? Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de probant depuis que Stiles s'était fait tiré dessus et l'état du shérif n'allait pas en s'améliorant.

Après une semaine de négociations perpétuelles, Mélissa fini par signer la décharge pour Stiles puisse sortir de l'hôpital. En échange, celui-ci promis de rester calme et surtout de se déplacer en chaise roulante pendant au moins deux semaines.

Stiles était prêt à partir à 8h tapante du matin, mais Scott ne vint le chercher qu'après avoir fini les cours vers 16h30. Si le jeune garçon n'avait pas été trop faible que pour se passer de sa chaise roulante, il aurait rebondit sur tout les murs tant il frisait la crise de nerf.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux durant presque tout le trajet en voiture mais soudain Stiles se retourna vers Scott : _Tu nous emmène où ?_

 _On rentre à la maison,_ répondit Scott sans quitter la route des yeux.

 _Tu rigole ?_ demanda Stiles.

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans la voiture.

 _Scott, on va voir mon père. Je pensais que c'était clair._

 _J'ai promis à ma mère de te ramener directement._

 _Si tu ne prends pas la prochaine à droite, je te jure que j'ouvre la portière, que je saute et que je fais le reste de la route à pieds_ , déclara Stiles sans la moindre once d'humour.

 _Ne sois pas ridicule..._

 _Toi, ne sois pas ridicule. Tu croyais que j'allais rentrer chez toi et attendre patiemment d'aller mieux avant d'aller voir mon père, alors que ça fait une semaine que vous me donnez tous des demies réponses sur son état ?_

Scott n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Il savait pertinemment que son ami lui en voulait d'avoir essayer de le protéger en ne lui disant pas toute la vérité. Mais la vérité était que Scott n'avait aucune envie que Stiles voit son père dans cet état. Pourtant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

 _Stiles, content de te voir en forme,_ lança Deaton quand il vit les deux jeunes hommes passer la porte de son cabinet. _Comment tu te sens ?_

 _Comme sur des roulettes,_ répondit Stiles qui semblait ne même pas avoir remarqué le trait d'humour qu'il venait de faire. _Où est mon père ?_

 _Il est installé dans la réserve..._

Deaton avait accueilli le shérif, le soir même où Stiles avait été admis à l'hôpital. Il avait procédé à une prise de sang et l'avait ensuite enfermé dans la réserve. Durant les trois premiers jours, il avait sembler conserver ses esprits, demandant des nouvelles de son fils à chaque fois que Deaton passait la porte. Puis, son état avait évolué vers une sorte de démence étrange. Il ne parlait plus que de monstres, de bêtes à exterminé et ne semblait jamais se souvenir plus de quelques heures des réponses qu'on lui donnait. Deaton avait fait des recherches, mais il n'avait pas encore déterminé la source du mal qui rongeait le shérif. Il avait des pistes, mais rien d'assez précis pour trouver un remède.

 _Ne t'approche pas trop près de lui, il peut être un peu imprévisible_ , mis en garde Deaton.

 _Je reste derrière la porte,_ ajouta Scott.

Le coeur de Stiles battait à tout rompre, il faisait son maximum pour maîtriser sa respiration, mais il redoutait ce qu'il allait trouver en entrant dans la réserve.

Son père était là, assis sur un matelas à même le sol, la main droite menottée à une conduite d'eau. Il avait les traits tirés et son regard était perdu dans le vide.

 _Papa,_ murmura-t-il.

 _Stiles ?_ son regarde roulait dans tous les sens, Stiles avait l'impression de se reconnaître lorsqu'il faisait des crises de panique. _Stiles, tu es vivant ?_

 _Oui, je vais bien.  
_

 _Non, non. Tu ne peux pas être vivant, tu es mort, je t'ai tué, je t'ai tiré dessus,_ s'emporta son père.

 _« Papa, regarde, je suis là. »_

 _Non..._ le shérif ramena ses jambes contre son torse et commença un léger mouvement de balancier. _Non, ce n'est pas toi, Stiles est mort, j'ai tué mon fils._

Voir son père dans cet état brisa le cœur du jeune homme. Il s'approcha d'un mètre.

 _Papa,_ insista Stiles

 _Non, non, non, je ne vous crois pas, je ne crois pas ces monstres. Mon fils est mort !_ Son père ressemblait à un petit garçon coincé dans un cauchemar.

Stiles sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

Sans réfléchir, il s'avança d'un mètre encore pour éliminer la distance qui le séparait de son père et approcha sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son père.

Alors le shérif se saisit de son bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Dans un mouvement réflex, Stiles se pencha en avant et failli tomber de sa chaise. Il senti une lame, glacée, une lame de douleur traverser son torse de part et d'autre et lui couper le souffle.

De petites tâches noires commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux et il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement derrière lui. Deaton se jeta littéralement sur son père, lui faisant lâcher prise pendant qu'il était emmené hors de la pièce par Scott.

Stiles haletait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, il était incapable de gonfler ses poumons. Il entendait son père hurler son nom et se débattre. La douleur était trop forte, le monde était de plus en plus lointain. Scott s'accroupit devant lui et posa ses deux mains sur les siennes. Il lâcha progressivement les poignées de sa chaise auxquelles il s'était cramponné et finit par reprendre son souffle doucement.

 _C'est bien, respire, Stiles..._ Scott lui parlait sans arrêt, il le rappelait à la réalité, il l'empêchait de partir, il aspirait un peu de sa douleur. Scott avait souvent été son point d'encrage et aujourd'hui encore, sans comprendre les mots qu'il prononçait, Stiles se raccrochait à la voix de son meilleur ami pour se recentrer.

 _On va trouver une solution_ , finit par dire Scott lorsqu'il fut certain que son ami était à même de le comprendre.

 _Je te le promets_ , ajouta-t-il. _On trouvera..._

* * *

 _ **Deuxième chapitre; j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'aime le drame.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, c'est cool d'avoir des avis et des compliments :)  
**_

 _ **A très vite !** _


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Mélissa se gara dans son entrée il était 3h du matin. Elle avait pensé à Scott et surtout à Stiles pendant tout son service. Elle savait très bien qu'ils iraient voir le shérif avant de rentrer chez elle et elle avait peur de l'effet que cela aurait sur le jeune homme. Depuis toutes ces années elle se faisait autant de soucis pour le meilleur ami de son fils que pour le fruit de ses entrailles. Bien avant même que le surnaturel prenne place dans leur réalité, la vie du jeune adolescent était déjà bien trop complexe. Il avait traversé des épreuves qu'aucun enfant n'aurait dû vivre. Mélissa était intimement persuadée que l'intelligence de Stiles l'avait aidé à traverser ses épreuves sans le tourner vers la drogue ou la délinquance, mais elle était aussi persuadée que cette intelligence l'avait empêché de vivre ses émotions normalement. Depuis tout petit, le jeune garçon faisait attention à ne pas trop se laisser aller pour ne pas faire de peine à son père, ce qui résultait finalement par des problèmes graves d'attention et une propension à la crise de panique assez pathologique.

L'amitié qui existait entre son fils et Stiles était précieuse et elle se féliciterait toute sa vie d'avoir un jour donné le deuxième cookie de son fils au petit garçon qui pleurait dans la pleine de jeux. Depuis ce jour, les deux enfants ne s'étaient plus quitté et elle avait appris à aimer Stiles comme son fils.

Elle poussa la porte, souhaitant vainement que les deux jeunes seraient dans leur chambre, endormis. Mais la télévision fonctionnait dans le salon.

Scott était allongé dans le canapé et laissait échapper un léger ronflement régulier. Stiles était assis à ses côtés, les yeux fixé sur la télévision. Son esprit semblait à 1000 kilomètres d'ici.

Mélissa déposa ses affaires près du canapé, contourna la chaise roulante et s'assit à côté de Stiles. Ce n'est que quand elle prit son poignet entre ses mains qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence.

 _Je prends juste te_ s constantes, dit elle doucement. _Comment tu te sens ?_

 _Je vais bien,_ souffla Stiles sans quitter l'écran de télévision des yeux.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?_

 _Je n'en sais rien,_ répondit le jeune homme en portant enfin son attention vers Mélissa.

Elle se retourna et prit dans son sac l'appareil pour mesurer la tension.

 _Comment va ton père ?_ demanda-t-elle en relevant la manche de Stiles.

Mais Stiles ne répondit rien.

 _Ta tension est très basse, il faudrait que tu dormes._

Le jeune homme releva la tête et la mère célibataire vit la détresse dans les yeux du garçon.

 _J'y arrive pas..._ chuchota-t-il.

Une aiguille acérée s'enfonça dans le cœur de Mélissa. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer le plus fort possible contre elle et lui répéter que tout finirait par s'arranger jusqu'à ce qu'il y croit.

Elle rangea son appareil pour la tension dans son sac et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Elle changea de chaîne jusqu'à tomber sur un documentaire aquatique et sans y penser elle passa son bras autour des épaules de Stiles. Avec son autre main, elle obligea le garçon à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Pendant quelques instants, le corps de Stiles se crispa, pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de comportement maternel. Mais comme Mélissa ne relâchait pas son étreinte, il finit par se repositionner doucement afin de trouver une position plus confortable et déposa tout le poids de son crâne sur l'épaule de celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère.

Il restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure et Mélissa ne lâcha le jeune homme que quand elle fut certaine qu'il était profondément endormi.

Elle alla chercher des couvertures qu'elle disposa sur ses deux fils et monta se coucher. Beaucoup d'épreuves les attendaient encore. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment aider à l'action, mais elle ferait tout ce qui possible pour toujours être là quand ses garçons en auraient besoin.

xx

« Je vais prendre son pouls, il dort depuis 15h»

« ça va Maman, je surveille son coeur »

« Tu quoi? »

« J'écoute son cœur battre, il va bien, il est juste fatigué »

« Scott, tu veux dire que tu passe ton temps à écouter son rythme cardiaque ? »

« Pas tout le temps, à chaque fois qu'il accélère ou qu'il ralentit de trop »

« Et tu sais ça parce que... ? »

« Parce que j'écoute ses battements tout le temps, mais en sourdine, en arrière fond. Bref, ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu pouvais aller travailler, je reste ici. »

« Je suis fière de toi, mon fils ».

La porte claqua.

Puis le téléphone sonna et réveilla Stiles en sursaut.

xx

Scott arrêta la voiture à quelques mètres des premiers conteneurs entreposé près de la vieille usine de papier. Puis, se tourna vers Stiles.

 _Vas-y Scott, fonce !_ Je me débrouille, dit Stiles en détachant sa ceinture.

Scott sortit de la voiture, prit une longue inspiration et s'élança à la recherche du shérif.

Stiles retira les clefs du contact et entreprit de sortir de la jeep. C'était très simple, il devait aller jusqu'à l'arrière de la voiture, ouvrir le coffre et sortir sa chaise roulante. Alors seulement, il pourrait lui aussi se lancer à la recherche de son père.

Ce dernier avait disparu depuis deux heures. Deaton avait appelé les garçons avec une voix d'outre-tombe en leur annonçant qu'il avait une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Il avait trouvé un remède pour le mal du shérif, mais ce dernier avait réussi à lui échapper alors qu'il le faisait sortir de la réserve pour le lui administrer.

Scott et Stiles s'étaient rendus au cabinet animalier où le vétérinaire les attendait avec une autres annonce de taille : le shérif avait pris la voiture de Deaton, ils pourraient donc le traquer grâce au GPS.

Les deux amis s'étaient précipité dans la voiture de Scott et s'étaient lancés vers le point que leur indiquait le traceur GPS. Deaton avait voulu les accompagner, mais le shérif l'avait bousculé violemment et il s'était tordu la cheville en tombant.

La voiture était très haute et se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol fut déjà une épreuve pour Stiles. Lui qui avait l'habitude de sauter dans tous les sens, il en aurait hurler de rage. Un pas après l'autre, il arriva enfin au coffre. Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Il fallait maintenant qu'il prenne cette foutue chaise roulante. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'entrer la clef dans la serrure, quelqu'un surgit derrière lui. Il entendit un bruit sourd et les ténèbres l'entourèrent.

Il ne resta inconscient que très peu de temps. On le tirait, quelqu'un l'emmenait en le traînant à moitié sur le sol. Il pouvait sentir le béton son ses pieds, le sang dans sa bouche et la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait qu'il s'agissait de son père. Il reconnaissait son odeur mêlée à une odeur âcre. Il l'entendait lui parler, prononcer son nom, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il disait. Une chose était certaine, il était en plein délire et finalement, Stiles n'avait pas très envie de faire des efforts pour comprendre les propos incohérents de son père.

Puis son corps fut déposé contre un mur. Il était assis là, les yeux fermés. Pourquoi les aurait-il ouvert ?

Il était sans défense et, pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'arrivait plus à se sentir vraiment concerné par la situation.

Alors, il entendit son prénom retentir dans tout l'espace autour de lui. Instinctivement, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la silhouette de Scott, très loin de lui. Son père était tout près de lui, par contre. Il brandissait quelque chose dans la main qui empêchait Scott de se rapprocher, mais Stiles ne pouvait pas voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Scott criait toujours son nom. Il aurait voulu qu'il arrête de hurler. Il aurait voulu que tout le monde arrête de faire du bruit. Il aurait voulu un peu de silence. Qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais Scott criait toujours son nom, alors Stiles rassembla tout ce qui lui restait comme force et releva la tête. Après quelques instants, il croisa le regard de Scott et improvisa un faible sourire assortit d'un petit signe de la main. C'était tout ce dont il était capable. Il aurait voulu dire à Scott de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il allait bien. Il avait juste un peu froid. Mais il pleuvait, c'était normal qu'il ait froid, non ?

Son cœur battait lentement pour une fois, il était concentré sur sa respiration. Tout allait très bien.

* * *

 ** _Merci pour les reviews._**

 ** _Le prochain chapitre sera surement le dernier._**

 ** _Des bisous_**


	4. Chapter 4

Rien ne collait au plan. Ils devaient le trouver pour lui administrer le traitement. Le vétérinaire avait dit qu'il pouvait y avoir des risques après l'ingestion du liquide. Il risquait d'être en état de choc. Peut être même qu'il pouvait arrêter de respirer. Ils étaient sensés mettre la main sur lui, le neutraliser et le forcer à prendre le remède.

Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et Scott ne savait plus quoi faire.

Ils avaient traqué le signal de la voiture de Deaton jusqu'aux entrepôts et Scott s'était élancé à la recherche du shérif. Stiles n'avait pas voulu qu'ils perdent du temps et avait encourager son ami a commencer sans lui. Il était donc parti seul à travers les allées de conteneurs.

Mais le shérif était un homme intelligent. Scott avait suivi son odeur durant plusieurs minutes et était finalement tombé sur sa veste, abandonnée à côté d'une flaque de liquide qui semblait avoir appartenu à un moteur. C'était un homme très intelligent, il avait dû s'en badigeonner pour brouiller les pistes. Il y avait des flaques de liquide de moteur un peu partout aux alentours. Impossible pour Scott de suivre sa trace en se fiant à son odorat.

Il était donc retourné à la voiture pour informer Stiles de la situation. Son ami ne devait pas être loin, son état le ralentissait considérablement. Arrivé sur place, il avait trouvé les clefs par terre, le coffre ouvert contenant la chaise roulante de Stiles qui lui, par contre, avait disparu. Un frisson de panique remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez grave, il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang.

Au moins, cette odeur était facile à pister et il s'engouffra à nouveau dans le dédale des allées de conteneurs. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la source, il sentit son portable vibrer. Un texto. Deaton. « Le revolver des Argent a disparu ». Le frisson se transforma en spasme. Il se mit à courir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu retrouver ses esprits, il déboula sur un grand espace vide de la taille d'un terrain de Lacrosse. Au bout du terrain, un bâtiment qui ressemblait à une vieille usine. Au bout du terrain, contre l'un des murs de cette vieille usine, Stiles, affalé, semblant inconscient. A deux mètres de Stiles, son père, muni du revolver des Argent, le pointant maintenant sur Scott. Sans y réfléchir, ce dernier hurla le nom de son ami. Il était vivant, Scott pouvait entendre deux rythmes cardiaques distincts, mais il fallait surtout qu'il reste conscient. Après plusieurs tentatives, Stiles finit par redresser la tête et lui faire un petit signe de la main.

Le shérif avança d'un pas sans détourner son arme de Scott. Le temps semblait s'allonger, les secondes s'étiraient. Il y eu un grand bruit et la balle fila à quelques centimètres de la tête de Scott qui bondit de côté juste à temps. Il était trop loin pour être vraiment en danger, mais s'il avançait...

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Rien n'avait collé à leur plan.

Scott ne voulait pas mourir. D'autant plus que sa mort entraînerait celle du shérif. Mais à tout moment, il pouvait péter un plomb et retourner son arme contre son fils. Stiles ne pouvait pas mourir. Scott ne le permettrait pas. Il était son meilleur ami, son frère. Il tenait à sa vie autant qu'à la sienne, voire plus. Stiles pourrait survivre. Si Scott se sacrifiait. On retrouverait le jeune homme. Deaton avait appelé Parish et Mélissa avant qu'ils ne quittent le cabinet. Ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Sa mère prendrait soin de lui. Elle s'occuperait de lui comme de son propre fils. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Peut-être qu'ils partiraient. Rien ne les retiendraient plus dans cette ville. Scott songea à l'homme qu'était devenu son meilleur ami. L'arrivée du surnaturel dans leur vie avait tout chamboulé et c'était Stiles qui avait été le plus affecté.

A force, Scott avait oublié ce que cela faisait de se remettre de blessures quand on n'était pas un loup garou. Il avait oublié ce que c'était que de souffrir pendant plusieurs semaines parce qu'on s'était pris un coup. Il avait oublié ce que s'était que de tomber malade, que d'avoir la grippe. Mais Stiles, lui, vivait encore toutes ces choses, et pourtant, il se battait avec lui , il s'impliquait dans tous les combats, il était blessé, régulièrement, gravement. Mais il était toujours là. Il vivait au même rythme que Scott, sans se plaindre. Jamais.

Parfois Scott aurait voulu pouvoir préserver son ami de tout ça. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution.

Il prit une grande inspiration et fit un premier pas vers le chérif et son revolver.

 _Papa_ _?_

La déflagration avait dû sortir Stiles de sa torpeur. Il avait redressé la tête et tentait de se relever.

 _Papa ?_ Réessaya le jeune homme au prix d'efforts importants.

Mais le shérif avait toujours les yeux et le revolver braqué sur Scott et ne semblait pas avoir entendu son fils.

Stiles parvint à se mettre debout et quitta l'appui du mur pour faire quelques pas dans la direction de son père. Quand il fut à sa portée, il avança une main vers son épaule. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le toucher, le shérif eut un mouvement de rejet avec le bras et projeta son fils contre le mur d'où il venait.

 _Toi..._ la voix du shérif était glacée. _Tu ne vas donc jamais comprendre. Tu na vas donc jamais m'écouter. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un fils pareil ?_

Scott pouvait parfaitement entendre la conversation entre les deux hommes. Il entendait aussi leurs rythmes cardiaques s'emballer. Mais il ne pouvait toujours rien faire. Son dilemme était toujours présent, mais peut être y aurait-il une autre issue. Il fit encore un pas en avant.

 _Je suis désolé_. La voix de Stiles était caverneuse et faible et étouffé par le bruit de la pluie. _Papa, je suis désolé de ne pas être le fils que tu voulais avoir. C'est de ma faute si tout est aussi compliqué dans nos vies. Je suis ami avec un loup garou. C'est moi qui ai entraîné Scott dans la forêt le soir où il s'est fait mordre. C'est de ma faute. Pas de la sienne. C'est moi que tu devrais tuer._ Stiles était à nouveau sur ses pieds. _C'est moi qui suis la cause de tout ça, de tous tes problèmes._ Il prit une grande inspiration. _C'est ma naissance qui a déclenché la maladie de maman. C'est moi qui l'ai fait mourir._

A ces mots, le shérif se retourna et braqua son revolver sur son fils.

Scott profita de se moment pour réduire la distance qui les séparaient.

 _Vas-y Papa, fais le, qu'on en finisse._

Les mains du shérif tremblaient et il fini par lâcher son arme. Après une seconde de flottement, il attrapa son fils par le coup et se mis à serrer.

Scott bondit alors sur lui , dégagea Stiles de ses mains et le plaqua au sol.

 _Stiles ?_ Appela Scott.

 _Hum..._ grogna le jeune homme qui était tombé face contre terre et qui tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser.

Le shérif hurlait et se débattait, mais Scott était bien plus fort que lui et n'avait aucun mal à le maintenir sous son emprise.

 _Tu peux le retourner ?_ Demanda le jeune homme.

 _Oui._

Il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche.

Le shérif se débattit encore quelques minutes après avoir ingérer le produit, puis il devint silencieux et arrêta totalement de bouger. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais son regard était perdu loin, très loin d'ici.

Quand il fut certain qu'il ne bougerait plus pour un moment, Scott fini par le lâcher et alla ramasser le revolver pour le mettre dans son pantalon.

 _Tu entends son cœur ?_ demanda Stiles qui tremblait comme une feuille.

 _J'entends vos deux cœurs._

A ce moment, le téléphone de Scott sonna. Il décrocha et mis l'interlocuteur sur haut parleur. C'était Parish. _« On arrive, on est à 10 minutes des entrepôts. Où êtes-vous ? »_

 _Mon GPS est branché_ , répondit Scott, _on est au milieu des conteneurs, près des usines._

 _« Tout le monde va bien ?»_ , demanda une voix féminine qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

 _Le père de Stiles est en état de choc, on lui a donné le remède._

 _« Comment va Stiles ?»_ Demanda Mélissa.

 _Je vais..._ mais sa voix se brisa et Stiles ne put finir sa phrase.

 _Ça va aller,_ répondit Scott _, je raccroche, dépêchez-vous._

Le jeune homme avait entouré sa poitrine de ses deux bras et avait baissé la tête. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et de son nez. Scott posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui ne put réprimer un sanglot. Il pleurait comme un enfant qui n'a rien à cacher. Il pleurait parce que tout cela avait été bien trop dur, bien trop violent. Et il tremblait de tout son corps. Scott le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui.

 _Tu m'as sauvé la vie_ , dit-il. _Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois en deux semaines._

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il avait posé son menton sur l'épaule de Scott et essayait de contenir ses sanglots.

 _Merci_ , ajouta-t-il. _Merci d'être toujours mon ami, malgré tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._

Soudainement, un éclair illumina le ciel et la fine pluie qui leur tombait sur la tête se transforma en trombes d'eau. Scott se redressa, retira sa veste et tenta de la positionner au dessus de Stiles pour le protéger de la pluie. Mais ils étaient déjà trempés jusqu'aux os. Le tonnerre retentit et Stiles éclata de rire en regardant son ami s'agiter au dessus de lui. Scott abandonna sa tentative et se laissa tombé à côté de lui. Ils étaient trempés, Stiles allait commencer à faire de l'hypothermie dans quelques instants. Mais pour le moments, ils riaient tout les deux. Incapables de s'arrêter, devant la fatalité des événements météorologiques. Ils riaient, tous les deux, nerveusement, mais de bon cœur. Pour évacuer.

Ils ne virent pas tout de suite le shérif se redresser et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'eux qu'ils se turent.

 _Scott,_ demanda l'homme au jeune loup garou qui s'était relevé en une seconde. _Tu es vivant_. Il passa ses mains sur son visage trempé par la pluie et prit les épaules du jeune homme. _Je suis désolé._

 _Ce n'était pas de votre faute Monsieur Stilinski._

 _Je..._ il allait continuer sa phrase mais ses yeux se posèrent sur son fils.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux en face de Stiles et avança les deux mains vers lui. Il les posa sur son coup comme pour mesurer les blessures qu'il avait infligé à son fils. Les deux hommes restairent silencieux, les mots n'avaient aucune importance. Le shérif ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ceux de son fils et alors qu'il semblait encore essayer de déterminer à quel point il lui avait fait du mal, dans un geste commun ils s'étreignirent.

Scott entendit l'homme chuchoter. Il s'excusait, encore et encore. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander pardon.

Stiles avait fermé le yeux. Il frissonnait mais son cœur battait régulièrement. Scott pouvait l'entendre. Il entendait aussi Parish et sa mère courir dans les allées.

Il s'assit par terre, épuisé, lui aussi par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de son ami. Ils se sourirent, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils étaient vivants, tous. Ils iraient bien. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

* * *

 _ **Fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

 _ **Merci encore pour vos commentaires. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

 _ **Des bisous.**_


End file.
